Biased
by Eira Lloyd
Summary: Eira is hosting a competition of who looks better in a dress with Morgana, Gwen, Leon and Merlin as contestants. Alex is the slightly (very) biased judge who will pick only one winner. One-shot.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've written an Alex Made Me Do It. I got the idea of the picture of Alexandre Vlahos in Mordred's costume taking a picture (the camera looked so out of place it was funny) and of Sir Leon in a dress. It might be slightly OOC, but I hope you like it!**

**Biased.**

"Welcome to the new contest _Who Looks Better in a Dress!_" Eira sighed. "We need a better name."

"Yes we do," Alex agreed.

"Today our contestants are from BBC's _Merlin_," Eira continued. "Morgana, Guinevere, Sir Leon, and Merlin." There was a slight pause, and she added, "Don't ask. I've got legit reasons for these two." Alex started laughing. "Alex will be the judge, Arthur will be filming the whole thing — and for the last time: a camera _isn't_ magical! Oh, and Mordred will be our official photographer."

"Can we actually begin this contest?" Alex asked.

"Sure. So—"

"I pick Morgana!" he exclaimed.

"The contestants aren't even on stage yet," Eira pointed out.

"All right, all right, I'll wait," Alex said, reluctantly.

Morgana, Gwen, Leon and Merlin walked on stage, the last two feeling completely uncomfortable — one did not have to be Cal Lightman to notice it.

Morgana was wearing her purple and turquoise signature dress from when she was still good.

"I pick Morgana!" the judge exclaimed.

Guinevere was wearing her purple and gold dress from Morgana's vision of her coronation.

"I pick Morgana!" Alex repeated.

Sir Leon was wearing a violet dress with golden touches, the one that Gwen had made him wear when they'd escaped Camelot after Morgana and Morgause had taken the kingdom. He clearly wasn't happy to be wearing it again.

"I pick Morgana!"

Merlin was wearing his black frilly attire he'd used when he'd posed as Dolma — only this time, he wasn't exactly Dolma, but his regular self. To put it simply: he was not amused.

"I pick Morgana!"

No one saw Merlin's eyes flash gold in annoyance, but they did see the result of his use of magic. Morgana turned into an ugly man. After an initial shock from everyone, most people in the room were either laughing or containing their laughter — unless they were an annoyed and horrified Morgana. Mordred starting taking picture, outright laughing at the High Priestess, while Alex yelled, "I _still_ pick Morgana!"

"You're so biased." Eira shook her head in amusement. "Okay, whoever did this, please undo it." She looked pointedly at Merlin, who reluctantly did as he was told. Again, no one noticed his eyes flashing gold, but they did witness Morgana come back to her normal self. "Okay, the lovesick puppy — sorry, Alex_, _the _impartial_ judge — picked Morgana as the winner. Who gets second place?" she asked her friend.

"Uh..." Alex finally took time to consider the others. "Sir Leon, he looks fab in a dress," he decided.

"Fab?" the knight asked, not understanding the slang.

"Fabulous," Eira clarified, trying to control her laughter. "Nice reason, Alex."

"I still think Morgana looks better."

"We know!" everyone yelled in annoyance at the same time, except Morgana who flashed him a smile.

"Third place?" Eira asked the oh-so-impartial judge.

"Gwen, of course. That dress looks amazing on her."

"That leaves Merlin in the fourth place. Sorry, mate," Eira apologised.

"Come on, you've got to admit he doesn't look good in anything else but his — literally — every day clothes," Alex pointed out.

"Surely being fourth is a good thing," the warlock commented.

"Participating on this contest isn't good to begin with, _Mer_lin," Arthur told him.

"Oi, both of you, shush. Continue your banter later," Eira silenced them. "Now, my friend Christine made cupcakes for the winner, everyone else gets biscuits." She gave Morgana a nice cupcake and chocolate chip cookies to the three other contestants. "Thank you for participating, and we'll see you in the next Alex Made Me Do It!"


End file.
